


Contract Soulmates

by LoVeObsessed2 (LoVeObsessed)



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Soulmates, VMTAP20, werewolves au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeObsessed/pseuds/LoVeObsessed2
Summary: Who has time for soulmates when the fate of the pack is at stake?
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Contract Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an Alpha/Beta/Omega fic.  
> In this story Alpha simply means the leader of the wolf pack. Luna is his mate. Beta is second in command. If there are any Omegas, then they’re more like a servant than a slave.  
> I have limited knowledge of werewolves and ABO, but I always like learning new things 🥰

He pulls up in the circular driveway of what most would consider a palace. To him it feels like a prison. Much prettier and well decorated than most prisons but a prison all the same. He hasn’t been back here for years. His last visit was right after his mother’s “funeral” when he’d come to retrieve the sentimental things she’d left him. All the things his father would dispose of like garbage.

He tucks his sleek BMW convertible between two large SUVs and turns off the interior lights before he opens the door. He slings the strap of his laptop bag over his shoulder after twisting to retrieve his small suitcase from the back seat. He very softly closes his car door and makes his way inside. It’s dark, too dark for normal sight, but his honed wolf skills allow him to see what others miss. The trampled grass, the newly constructed spider web blocking his path, the way the front door is open just enough to keep it from locking.

At this time of night the occupants are probably too drunk to hear anything, but he’s nothing if not cautious. His presence had been requested and the Alpha wouldn’t be happy if he was caught sneaking in and robbing him of the opportunity to exploit the “happy reunion” for his adoring public. It’s one of the many things he’ll have to endure if he wants his plan to succeed.

As he opens the large front door, he smells something so delicious it makes his mouth water. His wolf, who had been slumbering, is suddenly on high alert. He shushes him with a thought and quickly blocks out the scent. They’ve just entered the devil’s lair and he can’t afford to be distracted. He twists the inside handle as he eases the door closed so the only sound is the muffled click of the latch engaging. He quietly steps out of his dress shoes and hooks them onto the long fingers that are already clutching the handle of his rolling suitcase.

He takes the stairs two at a time, carefully avoiding any creaks. Reaching the safety of his room, he’s once again assaulted by that tantalizing aroma. It seems to be wafting in through the ducts. He proceeds to his walk-in closet where he stows his luggage, He removes his suit jacket and pants, unbuttons his shirt and sits on the chaise lounge in the center of the space. He opens his top drawer and has to dig a few layers deep to find a t-shirt that doesn't bear the smell. Who or what ever left that smell doesn’t know what they’re messing with. _How dare they breach his inner sanctum?_

  
The sun will be up in a few hours and he really needs some rest before he has to face the shit-show that’s sure to be his life now. He burrows deep under his covers and is grateful at least that his pillow helps block out some of the smell.

_Who has time for a soulmate when the fate of the pack is on the line?_

**Author's Note:**

> There’s more of this story, it’s just not quite ready. I hope someone wants to read it, but I’m pretty sure I’m gonna write it even if I’m the only reader 😘


End file.
